Trapped
by fighter fox spirit
Summary: The screams of agony and laughter of insanity and the dragging blood staining the floor led to a single body held to the wall by rusting chains. His eyes don't see. His mind doesn't think. His soul cant leave and its all because of him. yaoi implied


The howling screams of agony echoed through the rancid hell that his failed mission had landed him in. The rusted chain that reduced his movement seemed impossibly strong but the amount of pulling he had put them through proved they were stronger than they first looked. A sigh left his lips as he leaned back onto the soggy wall he was restrained to. The hair on the back of his neck rose as another agonising scream bounced of the dungeon walls ,thought this one was cut short. Silenced so swiftly he could only hope that the pain the person was put through was worth the escape from this dreaded place though on the inside he knew it had to have been. No matter how much pain the now departing soul had gone through to escape this place would be worth it in the eyes of any of its prisoners.

The lack of sun made his hair's usual shine and glow dim to a grease covered blond mop that hung over his face shielding his eyes, only showing him corners of his prison. That didn't matter though he had seen this room, examined ever inch that he could see or reach looking for a weakness or an escape. Nothing. That's what he found nothing. The room thought old was sturdy and secure. Without chakra escape from this hell on earth was impossible.

he had been here for a while, that he knew for certain. The specific time he was unsure of though. The windowless room kept no clock and no crack let in daylight for him to gauge the time. So there he stayed locked up for an unsure amount of time without a single hope in the world.

Opening his eyes after a short unrestful sleep his body slumped more against the wall. In front of him lay the bowl filled with water like broth he knew to expect from months of routine.

His mind cast back to his failed mission. "Sasuke" he sighed "please be safe" he frowned the only reply came in the form of a whisper from the other person in his mind "You saw him fall take a chance and roll a dice now he's gone without a trace" This whisperer inside of his mind was new but kept him company when his capturers failed to show. Never once had he seen any life in the little cell. His life had consisted of ,for the past how ever long, only the pained screams that where there, never stopping never silenced for long. He was so alone.

Food every now and again would be waiting for him and when it did it was devoured with great speed but never once did he see the person to bring it too his room. In fact he did not know how it managed to arrive in the doorless and windowless room. So the new voice in her head was his only company whether that was a good thing or a bad thing Naruto had stopped considering a long time ago. His companions brute words kept him from getting lost with thought of rescue from a knight in shining armour. Kept him from hoping for the helpless. Kept his sanity.

…...

4 months had passed since the terrible fail of s class mission Sasuke had been unfortunate enough to experience. His best friend had been lost In the explosion that almost cost him his own life and no matter what he couldn't forget the way Naruto looked at him before the explosion. His eyes filled with love and trust and happiness. Happy that the mission had ended. But he was wrong the scroll was a fake filled with exploding tags.

It exploded when he had thrown it to him. Naruto had wanted to hold their treasure, to be the one to give it to tsunade as proof he could be hokage. Tsunade said the tags were specially made so they would explode when they were not in contact with chakra he said it was probably made so that when the phoney scroll was placed on Tsunade desk it would explode and kill her therefore making the leaf village vulnerable for an attack. She said he was a hero. It didn't make Sasuke feel any better. A hero for an accident that took the life of his would he accept the title and never could he smile in relief as so many others had when they heard the assassination had failed.

Some ninja he was! He threw a bomb at his BEST FRIEND and in the end he was to blame. Never again could he love someone the way he had loved Naruto. Move on that's what everyone had been telling him at least. He was gone so move on, get a new friend a new love. To forget. To be happy. Happy about life a life he couldn't share with the only one he truly ever loved. An existence without Naruto by his side was not a life he wanted t lived never mind enjoy.

The weight on his soul was worse than the time the time he abandoned the village but Naruto had found him, brought him back because now he knew that not only was his friend dead but it was his fault. It was his fault. If he had passed it too him instead or allowed him to hold it from the start he would be alive. Still by his side. He caused it. The only reason he survived was because the impact took out the closest person to it. Naruto had saved his life again.. He should have died. Died next to him like he was meant to. Now he was alone. So alone.

The dreams he had been having increased the weight of his guilty heart,some would be him burn`t so badly it made his heart break and he would be begging him to find a way to him. The most common dream he would have that brought him to tears would be where Naruto would be in tears chained to a wall begging for help and every time he tried to reach him a huge flame would engulf him and he would scream so

loudly and so full of pain that his own screams soon joined his. He would wake up wide eyes full of tears and screaming but no one could blame him. He had seen his lover die. His body had recovered from the explosion but his mind would never be the same.

…...

The screams started again his head lifted, chapped lips opened slightly and a broken cackle left his lips like a sigh slowly increasing in volume until it was a full blown laugh. It had happened he had lost it. He knew it too so why was it so god damn funny. Nothing mattered nothing at all. Not the fact Sasuke hadn't looked for him or Tsunade or kakashi non had come for him. He couldn't help it another full blown round of laughter escaped. Naruto the next hokage great kyuubi container sat in a mould filled prison laughing at his own insanity. The voice laughed too joining his as it echoed thought the prison joining the scream from outside. The sounds mixed into a harmony of insanity telling of the torture and pain they had been through.

…...

It was a year, a year until light saw his skin but he did not see the light. He was long gone. Gone with thoughts of impossibilities. Gone to a safe haven far into his mind. His mind no longer there to see the outside world that had evaded him for so long. No longer sane enough to see the look of absolute horror and guilt that appeared on Sasuke`s face as the wall was knocked down, or the look of depression that Tsunade would wear for as long as she would live. His sanity to far to know the amount of visits receive by kakashi. Her physical prison gone but the mental one still there, one

prison exchanged for another.

Tsunade said the kyuubi`s healing powers had saved him but whilst Sasuke had landed in a tree from the explosion he had simple been pushed back. He had been captured by sound. Kept in the prison and ignored the worst torture for Naruto and it showed.

The screams of agony and laughter of insanity and the dragging blood staining the floor led to a single body held to the wall by rusting chains. eyes misted over his mind broken. They could only hope that the pain he was put through was worth the escape from this dreaded place.

His eyes don't see. His mind doesn't think. His soul cant leave and its all because he didn't listen to his spirit.

* * *

Please review and why not read

Angel within-With a demon in his head and an angel at his side gaara s life could never be normal and he would never be loved. But he had known that from an early age. he had known the hate would never end.


End file.
